Child of Destiny
by Houyoku
Summary: The secrets are revealed, dawning upon Link's past. A new face appears...


Child of Destiny Written by: Becki  
  
His breathing was patterned, soft and shallow. The wind blew lightly, through the ajar window of the small home. The bright lunar rays shone through the thin clouds, brightly sparkling on the ground. Voices of confusion and chaos were unsuccessfully loud through the wooden door, but the room was unnaturally quiet.  
  
Another figure, someone who was still, sat in the corner, frozen in the soaked light from the moon. Long honey brown curls dangled loosely beyond her shoulders, the woman sitting comfortably by an open window. She watched her son's sleeping form, listening to the voices in the other room. Her emerald green eyes saddened, her expression weary and somber. The voices drowned, the sound dying with it. She ignored it, and stared out the window, towards the castle at the horizon. The dark blue of the night sky slowly, gradually shifting colors to a light peach or red. The moon was no longer bright, drenched from the rays of the sun.  
  
The door creaked open, the light flooding the wooden floor. A man stood by the frame of the door, in travel clothing, a vibrant green color. The lady looked up, her lip trembling slightly.  
  
"Are you leaving, Liam?" Her voice rolled lightly, showing hints of distress. His eyes bore deeply at her, as she turned her face away, averting her eyes from his gaze. He breathed heavily, a contortion of pain instantly hitting his face.  
  
"I have no choice, Rhyn." Lowering his hand, he lifted her chin up to meet his glance. "I promise. I will come back very soon."  
  
"Please, don't make a promise that you may not keep." Rhyn looked over at the sleeping boy, and bit her lip.  
  
"Rhyn.." Liam sighed guiltily, and she stood up to embrace him. Brushing her finger lightly over his lip, she spoke quietly.  
  
"When are you going?" She asked softly. He pulled back from her touch, and studied her intently.  
  
"At dawn." _________________ . __________________  
  
Her fingers trembled, unloosing the strings that weaved in and out of the bag. The neatly cut bread, large slices meat and the glass bottle of milk fit perfectly into it. She also placed a bag of two hundred rupees inside, next to the other items. She forced herself to smile, hearing the cheerful laughs of the young boy at the opposite side of the room.  
  
Almost a year old.. Rhyn thought vaguely, gazing at the little boy. So identical to his father. The same summer gold hair, and determined blue eyes. The boy laughed, sitting on the soft carpet, watching the ants scurrying around the small kitchen. His small fingers wandered about, gingerly pushing the little creatures around. Sitting back, with his legs sprawled on the kitchen floor, he blinked sleepily. The fire before him in the clay oven, was crackling warmly, the flames reflecting back to his clear eyes. The creak of footsteps drew nearer, as Liam walked steadily by Rhyn. She pressed the bag to his hands, and took a deep breath.  
  
"What about our child, Liam?" She lifted her eyes towards the young boy, dropping her arms. He turned around, and laid his large hand on the boy's head. The child in response, looked up at his father with those innocent eyes.  
  
"I'll be back before his naming." It was a custom in Hyrule, the small town where both Rhyn and Liam were raised. After a year from whence the child was born, he would be named. The day of the boy's birth was drawing near.  
  
But the war had blocked their reunion. All men had to join in battle, or the destruction of the unnamed continent would begin. Rhyn gave a worried glance to her son, but Liam reassured her.  
  
"You both mean more to me than anything." Liam raised his hand to her shoulder confidently. "A link that cannot be broken. Our bond is strong, no matter where I go." She placed her hand on his arm, and stroked his golden hair.  
  
"A link that can't be broken. Even to death?" Rhyn whispered rather stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, Rhyn. Even to the death." Liam confirmed. She stooped down and picked up the child. He sleepily rested on her shoulder.  
  
"I shall always await your return." Rhyn replied, convinced. Still, she looked apprehensive, and opened her mouth to say something else. But, she closed it, and wrapped an arm around his neck as an embrace. But they soon separated, as the boy's father slung a quiver of arrows on his shoulder.  
  
She walked behind her husband, out the door, to the world outside. The sun glared down on them unmercifully. Rhyn shaded her eyes, looking beyond the vast field. They lived near the outskirts of town, landscapes before them, a vast area of trees. If one looked hard enough, they could see the face of the broad mountain on the horizon, the great smoky rings floating about the summit.  
  
A horse waited patiently by the building, saddled and ready for travel. The horse was a chestnut brown, with a black mane. She was called Athair. A beautiful mare that Liam treated like a best friend. Liam mounted the horse's back, swinging the bag Rhyn had given him on his back along with the quiver and bow.  
  
Rhyn had always loved watching him ride. Liam had a natural skill with horses. He would ride without a rein, balanced perfectly on the saddle. Sometimes he rode with no saddle at all. Liam pat the Athair's neck gently, and turned to look back at his family.  
  
"When I do return.. I hope our world would be reunited once more." With that, he swung around, and the horse and rider galloped, the hoofs beating relentlessly on the hard street. Rhyn stood silently for a swift moment, and turned around.  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
Rhyn kneaded the dough in between her talented fingers. Briskly she folded it into a long rounded rectangle. She placed it on the metal pan over the flames of the clay oven. Standing back she looked at the small kitchen. Their house was small, but comfortable for the family of three...  
  
Family of two.. Rhyn thought, but she had faith in Liam, so she instantly threw that thought aside. The sky outside was dark, for it was almost twilight. It had been a week after Liam left, and already the house seemed empty and cold.  
  
She huddled in the dark corner, feeling nothing but the cold air, musty and hard to breathe. The fire died down, but she didn't notice. Her eyes closed, she shivered and raised her head, broken images swirling through her mind.  
  
Then she opened her eyes, and started to breathe easier again. Gasping for breath, she rested her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. Looking back up, the fire crackled in the oven. Warmth flooded the room again. She blinked and leaned back on the wall, dismissing the strange events that had happened seconds ago.  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
"Rhyn..? Rhyn!" She felt a sensation, shaking her vigorously. She opened her eyes to see Kathli, the village healer, and a friend. She sat up and looked around slightly confused. She was still on her kitchen floor.  
  
"Are you alright? You're very pale.." Kathli placed her hands on Rhyn's arm. Rhyn sighed and looked back.  
  
"I-I'm fine.." She rasped, her voice brittle. "I just need some water.." Kathli handed a bottle of red liquid over to her friend. Rhyn sipped it, and felt energy flowing within her veins again.  
  
Then loud crying stifled the silence, echoing in the halls. Rhyn stumbled up, and walked slowly to her son's room. Kathli looked at the black bread burnt on the oven, and back at Rhyn. She returned to the room with her son on her shoulder, hiccupping.  
  
"What is it Kathli?" She began to regain power, the potion had helped greatly. By the look on Kathli's eyes she had good news. Rhyn sat down at the table and waited for an answer.  
  
"The warriors.. they gained victory and are coming back home later today." Kathli smiled, as Rhyn looked up.  
  
"So.. the war.. has ended?" She said cautiously. Kathli nodded firmly and touched her friend's trembling hands.  
  
"He's coming back home as he promised."  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
Night dragged on, as Rhyn waited impatiently by the town gate. She had laid her child to bed, as it started to get late.  
  
Maybe Kathli was mistaken.. She stared back at the gate, the crowd of people growing smaller. Most people started to leave, but the determined others stayed. Rhyn almost considered going back home herself, but firmly told herself to have patience. Morning started in a few hours..  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
She disappointedly sat back in her own bedroom, her face looking extremely worried. Thousands of possibilities swarmed her head. She tried to go to sleep, but was too anxious, though she was exhausted.  
  
Then there was yelling in the streets, a confused, panicked shout. Rhyn stood up instantly, and sprinted to the door. It was a boy, sending a message to the villagers.  
  
"The rebels! They have come back! The war has not truly ended!" Rhyn, upon hearing the words stood still, hoping they weren't true. But her heart sank tremendously. Lights all around lit up the city, as the citizens started to panic as well. But Rhyn stood motionless by the door.  
  
A loud clang erupted in chaos, as roaring mingled with the crying and screaming. The gate fell over, as an army of warriors swarmed the village. The sky darkened, rain falling as heavy as stones to the ground, soaking up the blood.  
  
Rhyn closed her eyes, and turned back, holding her son in thick cloths. But escape was now futile. The child woke up, and started to cry loudly, bringing attention to herself. She comforted him, as he whined softly. She stepped out of her door, as soldiers began to enter the streets near her home. She stopped in a dilemma.  
  
But then she heard a familiar gallop, and turned around, hoping. Athair whinnied, tossing her long gorgeous face on Rhyn's shoulder. She had no rider upon her back, and blood stained her shining black mane. Rhyn looked back at the soldiers shouting and killing, and shuddered. Stumbling on Athair's back, she grasped the mare's neck and clicked her tongue. Athair bolted through the crowd of warriors, jumping over the mob.  
  
Rhyn lowered her head, leaning forward on Athair's neck. She held the boy tightly in her arms, trying to avoid the arrows raining down over her head. When they were out of shooting range, she let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes caught the town gate, and she clicked her tongue again. Athair ran faster, and slid out from the drawbridge. But she kept running towards the hills, and started to slow down when Rhyn did not respond. Swinging around, she stared in horror at what was once her home.  
  
Flames burned brightly on the city, the smoke drifting towards the clouds. The rain made no difference. The water was unable to smother out the high flames. Tears stung her eyes, as she held on to Athair's neck tighter. The line of soldiers began to leave the destroyed city, riding east.  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
Epilogue...  
  
A woman stumbled clumsily on the forest, clutching something tightly in her weary arms. Blood splashed on her side, a dark crimson color. It was a deadly wound that spilled her blood on the ground. A loud sobbing started in the bundle that she held. Her face was scratched, but didn't hide the determined green eyes.  
  
She finally collapsed on the forest floor, but started to get up. When she lifted her head, she was face-to-face with a child. A child with bright hair, the color that could match the sun. A ball of light with ghostly transparent wings fluttered over her head. She wore green clothing and looked innocently at the lady.  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
"This Forest is forbidden to outsiders.." The woman looked up to the tree. The great Deku tree, as the children called him. She bowed her head and rested the boy's head on her shoulder.  
  
"Please.. My child.." She whispered. The girl in the forest had brought her to the tree only to meet her doom.  
  
The tree rustled it's leaves, the sunlight flowing to the ground where she stood. A mist surrounded the field, as she lifted her eyes to the canopy of leaves. In her mind she saw a man.. he looked almost exactly like someone she once knew..  
  
He stood in front of her, in a forest green tunic. His hair was a golden yellow, his deep blue eyes fierce as a hawk's, yet gentle. He held a metal shield, and a sword. The sword was blue at the hilt, crafted so the edges were smooth. On the back of the hand that had held the sword, three triangles were lightly drawn. The bottom right triangle was shining brightly. The baby's body in the woman's arms tingled next to hers.  
  
The Deku tree seemed to have seen the same thing the woman had. He grunted and spoke in a loud booming voice.  
  
"The child may stay.. You may also as long as you can.." The woman bowed gratefully and winced, holding her side. She lifted her fingers, stained red.  
  
_________________ . __________________  
  
She lay dying on the bed, gasping and moaning softly. A child of the forest came in, holding the child in her arms.  
  
"His name.. what is it?" Her voice cooed, but then she looked up at the woman somberly. Rhyn thought for a moment. His birthday had long past, and she hadn't even thought of naming him yet.  
  
She thought about her past, and started looking through her memories. Then she remembered something Liam had once said.  
  
"A Link that cannot be broken...even to the death.." She opened her eyes, and whispered faintly to the girl.  
  
"Link.. His name... is Link." 


End file.
